


Spring of Chaos

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjob, Cock Slut, Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: The summoner intends to spend the remainder of their day relaxing in the hot springs, hoping to restore order to their overworked body.But the Goddess of Chaos disrupts that plan significantly.
Relationships: Reader/Yune (Fire Emblem), Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Yune (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Spring of Chaos

The hot springs aren’t a place you visit often, for you prefer to relax within their warmth on your own. As it is a popular destination for heroes, there is rarely an opportunity to have your preferred kind of relaxation.

However, today is not one of those days. You saw a timeframe that hadn’t been taken yet, and you even asked to reserve it all for yourself, something granted due to your status as a summoner.

The countless battles have been tough. You’ve needed this time to properly relax. The heat is tremendous, yet not hot enough to be a disturbance. Everything is just right.

...except you do feel a little uneasy. It’s faint, but you feel a presence… something that ever so slightly disturbs your mind, preventing you from thinking clearly.

It’s easy enough to not focus on that feeling, for the warmth is that good, but it still bothers you from time to time. You rest against a small rock near the edge of the rock, staring at the night sky above while your nude body soaks in the warm liquid. 

You know you’re alone, after all, so there’s nothing to-”

“Now what do we have here?”

You freeze. 

You weren’t alone after all. 

Your eyes dart around the springs, hunting for the mature-sounding voice.

But you never think to look down, where you see a mane of ginger hair floating in the water, alongside a face that won’t stop staring at you.

You know this is, and it perfectly explains why you were feeling weird.

Yune’s eyes are glued to your own, curiosity guiding her actions. She’s mostly submerged in the water, but you can still see her growing smirk. 

Her presence is a significant presence to your mindset, not because you wanted to react, but because you’re very much nude, and she certainly is as well.

You wanted to relax, but you have a feeling you’re not going to get the chance to… but at the same time, that might not be such a bad thing.

“Yune… what are you even doing here…?” You ask her, for you were certain no one else was meant to be in the hot springs at this time. 

“I sensed your stress,” she comments in a neutral tone. “So I decided to join you, partly to keep you company, and partly to perhaps… aid with that stress. Do you feel it? The hot springs aroma is… tainted. The atmosphere is unstable. Isn't it marvelous?”

As she speaks cryptically, she floats closer to you, an interesting sight considering she's mostly submerged in the hot spring water. A goddess has her ways, you suppose. Her next action is an equally unexpected one.

The small girl shifts herself to face away from you, but then pushes her body against your own, her hair tickling your chin as your back lightly touches the nearby rock due to her force, effectively locking you in place. 

It’s a cozy feeling, but those thoughts disperse when you feel your cock push again something soft and ever so squishy as she sits on your lap.

You know what that feeling is, of course. There’s no doubt it’s Yune’s adorable butt, hidden away from view thanks to the water. She maneuvers herself cleverly, pushing herself against you again in a way that forces your dick to slide between her cheeks, her ass squeezing against your shaft. Her act succeeds in fully hardening yourself up and you swear you can hear a faint snicker.

And then… nothing else.

You expected at least some comment. Some sort of action.

But there’s nothing. Yune seems perfectly content with your cock resting on her ass, desiring nothing more.

It’s painful. You feel wonderful, but at the same time, you desire more. 

But at the same time, you can’t do anything. She’s sat on your lap and you’d have to pick her up to get her off, but at the same time, you don’t exactly want to do that.

What if she decides to leave? You figure it's best to play by her rules for now, and you're admittedly eager to see what she plans to do next.

You wait for several minutes... and nothing happens.

“Yune… what are you…?” You eventually try to ask her, growing a little impatient but finding yourself unsure what to even ask. Without a doubt, she feels your manhood tickling her cushion-like rear, but yet she seems to not even react. It’s bizarre, feeling the softness of her squishy cheeks yet feeling unsure of what else to do.

“I can hear the desire in your voice,” she finally responds, looking up at you with a smile. “Do you crave more? Tell me.”

“Well, yes-”

Yune responds immediately, lifting herself up. You’re immediately greeted with the sight of her bare ass, which looks surprisingly large compared to the rest of her small body. It's a beautiful sight, especially knowing your cock was just resting between those breathtaking cheeks. You find yourself drawn to the water trailing down it. It looks astonishing.

Before you even have a chance to instinctively touch it, she turns around. You feel disappointed, but that feeling is mitigated immediately by the sight of her developing hips, budding breasts, and nude pussy. Just seeing those wonderful droplets of water sliding down that perfect teeny body leaves you breathless.

You want nothing more than to feel up her stomach and slide your hand upwards towards her small breasts so you can massage her nipples. You crave the idea of using your other hand to tease her snatch, all so you can hear what a moaning and in-heat Yune sounds like. You want to figure out if her pussy is wet because of the water or her own bodily fluids reacting to your touch.

The goddess of chaos notices you’re staring at her and smirks at you, reaching down with a hand and dipping it into the water, hiding it from view. She floats down slightly, submerging part of her body to your disappointment while she pushes her hand further downwards. Part of you wonders what she's doing, but you're still lost in fantasising about the things you want to do to that body, so you don't find yourself focused on what her hand is doing. Why do that when you can stare at her tiny breasts with those perky nipples, or her adorable belly? Regardless, that lingering question in your mind is answered surprisingly quickly, as her hand suddenly wraps tightly around your dick. 

The sensation of her grip is shocking, snapping you out of your fantasies immediately as you begin focusing on her moments instead. She shuffles closer to you, her petite tits jiggling ever so slightly as she does so. 

Yune pauses momentarily before slamming her body back down, causing a small splash as you feel your dick bending towards your body as it is pushed up against. The position is similar to the one before, but now she’s facing you, wearing a satisfying grin as she wraps her hands around your shoulders. Her touch is barely noticeable as you stayed focused on the ridiculously humid warmth around your member. 

You’re not inside her, but you can feel her pussy lips tickling your shaft. Yune begins to slowly slide across your length, not breaking eye contact with you as she does so. Her movements are slow, but feel so, so good!

“Is this more to your satisfaction?” She questions you. It’s hard to respond to her as you’re too focused on the feeling of this girl grinding herself on you, so you only give her a nod. “Ah! I thought so! Your expressions have been wonderful to witness. Your mind is a complete mess right now, isn’t it? Tell me. You can be honest with me."

Yune isn’t wrong and for a variety of reasons. Of course, the fact that this girl is happily sliding her pussy on your dick is a major factor, but you can’t help but think about what else you could do with Yune. You so desperately want to fill her up. 

Would Yune desire that? You don’t know for sure, but thoughts of you being inside her overwhelm your mind.

The feeling of her grinding is still nice-- wonderful, in fact, but the thoughts in your head are starting to take over.

Yune would be stupidly tight, warm, and wet, wouldn’t she? 

You want, no, you _desire_ that. You want to push your entire length inside her, stretching her tiny walls up as you push again her womb. You want to fuck her so badly that she turns into a hot moaning mess. You want to cum inside her and watch her tiny pussy leak cum.

No doubt Yune desires the same, right? All you have to do is wait for her to grow satisfied with her little grinding session and she’ll without a doubt mount you, filling up her tight insides with your entire length. 

“That was fun,” Yune pauses her movement, lifting herself off you suddenly. The difference in weight is neglectable but you already begin to regret not savoring the moment while you could. “But I think I’m going to leave now."

The goddess of chaos begins to lightly float away and there's a few seconds where you're left flabbergasted.

"Yune! Wait!" You call out to her in a strange half-whisper, half-yell, not wanting anybody else to take notice. You know that both of you are probably alone, but considering Yune’s sudden appearance, you don’t want to take any chances. 

You catch her attention right before she can leave the hot springs. She stops her movement and turns around, looking at you with a pondering expression. She flashes you a grin and begins to slowly approach you.

"Is something the matter?" She asks, not even caring that she's not fully submerged anymore and that her tiny erect nipples are exposed. She's even floating in such a way that her delicious-looking pussy is fully on display.

“You… you’re teasing me, aren’t you?” You ask.

“Hmm?” She looks confused, but in an innocent rather than knowing way. 

"You... just stopped." You add, hoping to explain things in a way that doesn’t feel embarrassing. It’s silly, as you suspect that this girl knows what she’s doing.

"Oh, that? I grew bored. Things became stagnant. It was no longer exciting. That’s all."

She turns around to leave again, instead choosing to stand on the hot spring floor. She adjusts her long ginger mane so it doesn't get in the way of her body. It's enough to give you a clear view of that daring ass once more.

And when she begins to tardily walk away, you watch her butt jiggle in rhythm with her walk.

Yune knows exactly what she's doing. You have no more doubts about it.

You suspect she wants you to beg for her body, getting her kicks with your humiliating admission of defeat. It would be a very her thing to do, as she loves making any situation as chaotic as possible. 

But you're not going to let her play with you like that. If she wants chaos, you'll show her chaos, but on your terms.

You rush towards her, wrapping your hands around her waist and lifting her up out of the water. She's stupidly light and it’s tempting to just stare at her wonderful body, including those steamy legs you didn’t have time to appreciate before, but you have other plans for her.

Yune resists a bit, but her attempts feel light-hearted; either that or she’s simply that physically weak. Regardless, it makes it easy to drag her over to some nearby ground. 

You bend her over, letting her upper half rest on the flooring by the water.

This action gives you a clear view of her ass. You waste no time in placing your hands on it, lightly spreading her cheeks so you can get a full view of her hidden holes. No matter which one you pick, it's going to be a tight fit.

“Are you going to fuck me?” She questions you, in a strange emotionless tone that is bizarrely hot. You prepare to respond, but she continues. “Was my body that alluring? Do you think I’m that sexy? I may be much, much older than you, but this is not the body of an ordinary woman. Right now, you’re staring at the ass of a girl half your size and thinking about how much you want to push your cock deep inside her, right? You do know that, right?”

You release your grip on her and exhale a little louder than usual at her words. Right after doing so, she looks back at you with a smug smirk.

“Your breathing is marvelously unstable,” She shares her observation. “It leaks the desires you can’t admit to. Tell me the truth.”

“Yune…”

You don’t even know what to say. This girl has a habit of saying or doing such daring things that completely shut you up.

But all that means is that you need to find a way to make her speechless too.

You line up your cock close to your folds, making sure not to touch them in the process.

"So tell me… is it petite girls that turn you on? I wonder if you’re fucked anyone else my size before? Perhaps girls like me, such as Sothis, are what you prefer? Or maybe you like those adorable princesses, such as Veronica and Ylg-"

You figure out that the only way to shut Yune up is to catch her off guard. It's hard to do so, as part of you doesn't want her to stop speaking. She knows how to tickle your fantasies, but your dick can't take this any longer.

With a quick push, you sink yourself into Yune's pussy, completing cutting off her speech and replacing it with a surprised gasp. There's resistance against your dick, but it's easy enough to break through. With a matter of seconds, her pussy is completely filled with your cock.

The heat. The heat is tremendous. You had no idea a goddess's insides would feel so hot.

Yune is stirring uncontrollably, trying to maintain her balance as she lets out half-grunts and half-moans.

"To answer all your questions... yes." You tell her with a triumphant tone. 

You expect some witty response from Yune, but she's surprisingly quiet, the only sounds coming from her being uncomfortable sounding groans.

When you look down towards your dick submerged within her, you realize why.

She's bleeding. 

You had no idea a _goddess_ could be a virgin.

"Yune… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" You begin to apologize. Admittedly, you're not sure what you're apologizing for since you still believe this girl was asking for it. But the same time, you do feel bad, so you begin to hastily pull out.

"N-no! Keep it in!" She almost yells at you, her tone surprisingly desperate. "It hurts… so much… but it's amazing! I feel like I'm getting drunk on this feeling! Fuck me already! Pound me! Use me for your own pleasure! You wanted to punish me, didn't you? _Do it already!_ "

Was this girl a simultaneous masochist and sadist or did she simply love the unexpected?

No matter which, she was once again delighting your ears with those lewd words coming out of such a soft voice.

You push your cock back in without hesitation, listening to her delightful hums as she soaks in the pain and pleasure. You give Yune what she desires as you begin to thrust in and out, speeding up significantly with each thrust as you force your way through any lingering resistance. 

Yune begins to moan, perhaps a little too loudly, as you constantly barrage the entrance to her womb. Her walls grip you relentlessly, making thrusting more difficult but more pleasurable when you take back control and fuck her. You place a hand on her back and let your hips do the work, the ripples of her ass being pounded serving as wondrous eye candy.

"So… good… cock… your cock… deeper, I _need_ it deeper!"

It's difficult to fulfill her request as you're already all the way inside her, but you can definitely keep barraging her cervix with the head of your dick, so that's exactly what you do.

Yune hums in delight as you prod the entrance to the womb and manage to fit a little more cock inside. It's a miracle you're even able to fit so much inside her tiny body, but you're not complaining in the slightest, especially as Yune begins to cry out your name erotically.

Somehow, she's even hotter inside. It's almost painful, but it feels exhilarating. You know you're not going to last long at this rate.

"Punish me more! I've been a… ah… a b-bad girl haven't I? This is what you… mmm… w-want right? To h-have the girl you… it-feels-so-good…! H-have the girl y-you just took the virginity of m-moaning your name as you f-fuck her…!"

Yune is a mess. 

A sweet erotic mess.

She can barely speak properly and has to constantly take breaks to moan, and her moans are _loud_.

But it makes her words sound even sexier. 

It complements the feeling of being so deep inside her well, especially with how it feels like she's getting tighter and tighter.

But you overexert yourself. As you thrust out, you take things too far and slip out of her opened-up pussy.

"P-Put it back in… fuck me… fuck me… fuck me…" she begs.

You're not sure if it's her words, or the hot springs themselves, but you feel unbearably hot. Your vision even feels cloudy, but that's not enough to stop you. You want to fuck this cheeky girl so badly.

"You really like my cock, don't you, Yune?" You get a little payback with some teasing of your own..

"Yes…! Yes yes yesssss! Fuck me! Cum inside me! Right now, I'm nothing but your slut!" She almost screams, looking back at you with an expression that can only be described as fittingly slutty.

You align yourself back up with her, finding it surprisingly difficult to push back in, but your drenched cock and her own soaked body makes it easy to slip back into her insides.

Somehow, Yune is even tighter than before, and she reacts as such, groaning noisily as her body squirms.

You're not sure what's changed, but you're certainly not complaining about how tight she's become. You sink yourself further inside her, filling her up entirely with your shaft.

"That's… ah…" she groans, barely able to get any words out due to the pleasure she's feeling.

You begin fucking her once again. Her sheer tightness makes it difficult, but you pierce through her defenses and soon enough you're pounding her with ruthless speed. 

Yune is completely lost. Her mouth is glued open and she's drooling endlessly. She cares not for the state of her being, for she is feeling nothing but chaotically wonderous bliss.

You pound her for a good minute, treating her almost like an onahole, and all she does is continue to beg and beg for more like the slut you never knew she was. It's astonishingly hot seeing her transformation. One moment, she was in control, but now she's begging to be fucked and used.

If this is what sex with Yune is like, you feel this is something you could easily grow addicted to. Your dick almost slips out of her again, but you push back in, filling up her delicious hole instantaneously as you return to fucking her. She moves her body with yours, creating a rhythm that makes the sex sloppily fast.

It's amazing how such a petite girl can take your dick so well.

"Yune… I'm going to…!” You finally warn her, feeling the first signs of your orgasm.

“I-Inside! Do it… inside! Make me yours...!” She predictably begs. 

You weren’t planning on pulling out in the first place, but her words make your release come even sooner. With one final thrust, you push deep into her, your dick disappearing in its entirety inside her body as you overload her with wave after wave of cum. 

Yune reaches her own orgasm, her insides clamping down on your cock indiscriminately, a feeling that only prolonges your orgasm as her greedy body milks you and forces you to shoot semen deep into her body. You’re not sure how long your orgasm lasts, but it certainly feels like an eternity.

You groan loudly at the intense feeling of filling up such a tiny girl. Yune does the same in response to the warm liquid pouring deep inside her. Both Yune and yourself are lost in a mesmerizing state of bliss. Both you and her also wish it could have lasted forever, but eventually she milks you for your last drop and your hazy vision begins to slowly restore itself.

The realization of how much cock was inside her as you pull out is almost enough to make you dig back in for seconds, but you’re too exhausted. Yune is in a similar state, her hands giving in and forcing her to collapse onto the cold floor beside the hot spring. Your semen begins to drip out of her small hole quickly, dripping down onto her pussy and then further down onto her thighs.

Wait…

You were so lost in your lust that you never even noticed.

When you had first slipped out, you were so determined to feel the sensation of being inside her again that you didn't even notice that it wasn't her pussy that you re-entered, but rather her extraordinarily tight asshole.

“That was… indescribable. I have never felt anything so… chaotic…” Yune comments, her breathing a little bit restored but still shaky. She wears a crimson blush as she wipes some drool leaning out of her mouth. "Oh! That's a cute expression! You were so determined to fuck me that you didn't even notice that you entered my ass."

"...I'm surprised you didn't say anything about it." you admit. It's one thing for yourself not to notice your mistake, but she showed no signs of shock.

"I didn't, for you might treat it with more care if you knew what you were really fucking." she giggles. "Don't you worry, it felt magnificent. I never knew a cock in there could feel so good…"

“And I never knew someone could be so tight.” You respond to her. She adjusts her body, taking a sitting position by its side. She faces you and spreads her legs, revealing her cum-stained asshole.

“This is not the last time we do this. You know that right?” She giggles, knowing you’re watching your cum ooze out of her.

“I figured as much.” Your reply is a simple one, since you definitely want to feel her insides again.

“Good. I already have more ideas for what we can do.” She sways back and forth, a huge grin on her face. “You like tight holes, right? I’d wager my throat could be even tighter. I wonder if you could fit it all in?”

Her words are mind-boggling and if you hadn’t just orgasmed, you’d probably be turned on again. “Gods, Yune, you'd even let me fuck your throat? You really are something else."

Truthfully, you're not too surprised. If she found an anal pounding pleasant, there's no reason she wouldn't want her entire mouth filled up with dick.

“Why not? It's an act where I lose control, right?” She giggles again. “That means it is the very opposite of order. That also means I’m _very_ interested _._ ”

“You’re hard to predict, Yune.” you admit. “I should have guessed you’d be a kinky girl though.”

“Kinky? I prefer… chaotic.” She winks at you, her legs dancing in the water excitedly. “Now then, I suppose I should do you a favor and leave, for you do desire some relaxation, right?

She’s not wrong. You ache tremendously and desire nothing more than to let the hot springs overwhelm you with their extraordinary heat.

But at the same time…

“I did want to relax, at least at first,” you inform her. “But I wouldn’t mind sacrificing my relaxation time if It meant I got to experience your body again.”

Yune smirks, hopping back into the hot springs and meeting you in a brief, yet sensational kiss. Her hand is quick to wrap itself around your dick again, your member already raring to go. “How long did you book the hot springs for?”

“...four hours.” you answerher, a little embarrassingly. You really wanted all the time you could get to relax, but you know things have now changed.

Her grin grows alongside the adorable blush on her face.

“Very good! You and I are going to have a _lot_ of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
